


thinking out loud

by littlelooneyluna



Category: Emmerdale, robron
Genre: AU, Crush, M/M, drunk!robert, exactly how drunk robert would react in any universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-13
Updated: 2018-05-13
Packaged: 2019-05-06 03:39:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14633301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlelooneyluna/pseuds/littlelooneyluna
Summary: Robert gets drunk at an office party and can't stop himself from being an idiot in front of his crush.





	thinking out loud

**Author's Note:**

> We need happy drunk Robert on ao3 please ;))

Robert is businessman. He's sharp and well put together at the best of times but sometimes he can't help but let loose and say things he shouldn't.

A non-sensical party at work is what does the trick. It makes him lose his mind with this haze of soft drunkness and yep his inhibitions are well and truly released just like the song says to do.

He thinks he's cool, drinking beer straight from the bottle and moving towards the office area of the ridiculously large space. The party is for a deal apparently, Lawrence thought it was fitting to push all the tables back and pop open champagne and thank everyone for their help and Robert knows that he's done absolutely nothing to help him.

Well, apart from make him blush when he was trying to flirt with him and get the job. But _that_ was a one time thing and also a very fucking long time ago and anyway, Robert is absolutely paralysed with shyness around certain people nowadays.

Actually, scratch that, a certain _person_. He's here now, playing with the stapler, acting like a child and opening and closing it like it's a mouth. He's also got the swingy chair and keeps rolling it as he rests his feet on the seat.

Robert watches him, eyes flicker and suddenly feeling out of place in his navy suit. He doesn't get noticed though, Aaron's in his own world, looks like he'd rather be anywhere but here right now and Robert doesn't blame him. He works downstairs, fiddles around with printers and has fuck all to do with Lawrence landing a deal but here he is.

Robert is caught off guard by the way he looks up at him. "What are you staring at?"

Oh and Aaron is the opposite of a ray of sunshine. He's almost like a stormy cloud but Robert is absolutely _gone_ for him and has been for a very long time. He admires from afar, knows that Aaron has a soft spot for his little sister and his best mate but that's about it.

He's usually turn himself around and pretend like Aaron hasn't seen him, but he's drunk. "You." Robert says, waves a hand out and clumsily comes towards Aaron. "Scoot over." He says dramatically, feels his tongue slip as Aaron groans and shifts his weight.

Robert hasn't actually been this close to him before and Aaron smells amazing but that's just too _weird_ to actually say.

"My name's Robert." Robert extends his hand and Aaron scoffs at him.

"Mate we've worked here for nearly two years." Aaron has brilliantly blue eyes and looks soft when he's confused. Robert turns bright red and nods.

"Didn't think - you _knew_ me."

Aaron tilts his head. "You all do sort of merge into one bloke in a suit to be honest."

Robert's face falls and he decides to swig at his beer as he tries to get over what Aaron's just causally said. His mind screams for him to get lost but he doesn't.

"Well, I noticed you." Robert shrugs and Aaron's eyes widen. "Fucking beautiful." He says, over the loud neon sounding ridiculous music and the way Aaron looks like someone has just told him that the world is going to end in five seconds. "Shit sorry -"

Robert turns to leave, only Aaron stops him and has a hand on Robert's arm. "You think I'm _beautiful_?" He blinks quickly. "You don't even know me." He says.

Robert blinks quickly. "You like men's car shit magazines." He waves a hand out. "Your sister is Liv, there's a photo of her on your desk I'm not a stalker." He says and for the first time Aaron laughs a little and he's not a stormy cloud after all. "You have a fucking cute laugh."

Aaron stops suddenly, smiles a little instead and he turns bright red. "You're mad." He says. "Didn't think you even knew me."

Robert looks into Aaron's eyes. "Yeah having a massive crush on ya sort of makes that -" He literally hates himself and his stupid mouth. "Sorry. I'm drunk. I'm sorry." He says, over and over again and Aaron just bites his lip.

"You're not like the others." Aaron says gently.

Robert squints. "Yeah I'm a drunk mess." He probably looks like a joke, it's so hot in here and his hair goes crazy when it is. And he's let _Aaron_ speak to him when he looks so awful. He blames the third bottle of beer and how beautiful Aaron looks for all of this. And it's mad.

It's mental to have a crush on a guy who doesn't even know you, who wears jeans and has clearly had a terrible experience with any sort of colour. But he does.

And he's decided to choose _now_ to pluck up the courage and make a complete twat of himself in front of him.

Aaron just smiles at him. "Nah. You're also fit." He shrugs and Robert feels butterflies explode in his stomach, there's this ringing in his ears and then Aaron's eyes flicker. "And -" he leans a little closer and Robert is losing his shit. "Let's see how good you are at -"

Robert kisses him.

He kisses him in a darkened corner of a shitty office and feels like he's flying. Aaron deepens it like he wants this, hands flying towards Robert's hair and a moan escaping his lips.

"Yeah, pretty good at that too." Aaron says, and he looks like he doesn't _usually_ go around kissing blokes in offices but hey ho.

Robert doesn't say anything for a second and then he smiles. "Uh. I'm - I promise I'm even better when I'm sober." Because he's almost certain that he missed Aaron's mouth in his drunken haste.

Aaron shakes his head and puts a hand on Robert's chest. "I like you like this." He shrugs and Robert grins as he tries to get over the fact that Aaron likes him.

"Yeah well, when I am sober, I'll cook ya a meal and - kiss ya properly." Robert nods his head along as he speaks and Aaron blushes before turning his back and then sliding off the table, looking down at his phone.

"Best be heading home." Aaron says and Robert nods a little. "Text me when you want to kiss soberly yeah?"

Robert's heart stops and he watches Aaron leave before looking down at the desk and seeing that Aaron's left his number. He snatches it up before he forgets it.

Like he'd be able to anyway.

 

 


End file.
